What I'll Miss Most
by Nick Seiki
Summary: The outer's feelings about their future.


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

What I'll miss most

I look around, waiting for my Setsuna- momma to come back home. She's taken a while. I look to Michiru- momma who is busy making diner (I can tell because the food seems to be burning). I here Haruka- poppa yell from the garage. She can smell Michiru- momma's attempts too. Haruka- poppa runs throught the house, screaming for Michiru- momma to get out of the kitchen. All in all a normal day.

  


The burnt smell leaves the house and is replaced by the smell of delicious curry, (now I kow Haruka- poppa is cooking). I smile and run to my room. It's less filled than my old room was the one when I lived with my real poppa. But I don't mind. I don't need the light of all those lamps. I have my own light; the one Usagi- san showed me. Kibouno Hikari. I have a few lamps in my room. Mostly for lighting up the room, rather than a collecting purpose. I have one that I won't use normally. It's the one that Chibi- Usa- chan gave me for my birthday. I appreciate that one too much for everyday use. I can hear a car enter the drive and I smile. I run down the stairs, knocking into Haruka- poppa who smiles at me.

  


" I was about to call you down for dinner."

  


" You cooked right?"

  


" Do you smell any burnt curry?"

  


" Iie."

  


" Then you know Michiru didn't cook."

  


I hear Michiru- momma yell from the kitchen that Haruka- poppa was a dead woman. I smile and make my way to the dining room. Setsuna- momma is there, laughing slightly at me. I pout and act mad at her, I know why she's laughing and I have to struggle to stop from laughing myself. She passes me by and continues to the kitchen. I hurry knowing that with Haruka-poppa's cooking the food will go quickly, especially if Michiru-momma eats. She can out eat Usagi- san and Chibi-Usa-chan. Like my friend Yumi- san. She's in my grade. 

  


I sit down and start eating. I know that somethings are better not said. Chibi-Usa talked to me yesterday. She said her vacation was over, she needed to get back to the future. I wanted to ask about the future but she said she couldn't. I know why though. I know that we aren't in the future, my Haruka-poppa, Michiru-momma and I. I don't know why. We won all the wars; there is no one else to fight, so we can't die.

  


" Setsuna-momma, I have a question."

  


" Hai."

  


" Why aren't we in the future?"

  


Haruka-poppa always told us to be straightforward never beat around the bush. Setsuna-momma looks at me oddly. I know why, it's a taboo topic. 

  


" What makes you say that?"

  


" Cause Chibi-Usa said so."

  


I know I just got her into trouble but oh well, this is important.

  


" Hotaru-chan, I know it may seem scary but the outer senshi aren't needed in the future."

  


" I want to be with Chibi-Usa-chan."

  


" I know, demo, you can't."

  


" Why not?"

  


I know I was pushing the topic, and Setsuna wasn't supposed to say anything about the future. It worried me though; Chibi-Usa-chan was my best friend. I deserve it after all I went through.

  


" Hotaru-chan.."

  


" Nevermind. You don't want to say I was just wondering whether or not there were any other possibilities. You said that the world the inner planet senshi saw was only what might be, not what was to be."

  


She smiles at me and takes some curried chicken into her mouth. She then stands up and starts to leave.

  


" Setsuna-momma, gomen ne, I don't want you to be mad at me."

  


" I'm not mad, Hotaru-chan, I just have some work to do if I have to find a way for you to stay with your best friend."

  


" Yatta!"

  


She leaves and I hope to the Kami that she does find a way.

  


****

  


I start to walk through the halls, afraid that if I were to walk any faster I would die. Haruka-poppa walks past me, smiling then starting to run past. Michiru-momma puts the finishing touches on a painting of all the senshi in their fuku. I start to walk up to her and when I compliment her painting she jumps up in suprise, knocking into some paint thinner. 

  


I watch as the thinner falls onto the portrait. The paint starts to run and takes out Michiru-momma, Haruka-poppa and I. the rest of the senshi are okay, but suddenly Chibi-Usa-chan isn't there anymore. I start to apologize to Michiru-momma but she says it looks better that way. I want to cry but it would do no good. 

  


Haruka-poppa is back and she puts her arms around Michiru-momma. I laugh and try to get into the hug. They pull me close in with them. Setsuna-momma comes to us and tries to hug us but ends up pushing us apart.

  


" Gomen ne, you can't be here anymore."

  


Suddenly Michiru-momma, Haruka-poppa and I are all alone, no one with us. I start to cry.

  


****

  


"KOWAII!"

  


Michiru-momma runs into the room, putting her arm around me. A few seconds later Haruka-poppa stumbles in, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

  


" Daijobu ka?"

  


" Iie, I had a nightmare."

  


They comfort me through the night. I sleep while Michiru-momma sings to me and Haruka-poppa rocks me. There is nothing I would much rather do than never wake up. I am too comfortable with them; I don't want to lose them

  


****

  


Setsuna-momma came back and asked Michiru-momma for some tea. That's one thing Michiru-momma won't mess up, she can do tea well. We all sit in the foyer, waiting for Michiru-momma to come back so Setsuna-momma can tell us what she found. Finally Michiru-momma comes back and sets out some tea in front of us. I like the smell, it's oolong. I like the taste but it's too hot. I make a face at the pain. Haruka-poppa looks at me and smiles, she puts the tea cup on the window sill, telling me the wind will help cool it.

  


I laugh and so does everyone else. This is what I will miss. 

  


" Minna, this is something very important. I found two possiblities that will lead to good. With one, you are senshi, the other you aren't and are not in the future. The first one I spoke of is the hardest. You have to make a decision now because the time frame is closing. You have to quite being mortals. No more leading normal lives, you have to give up your past. The other you continue to be normal people but no more senshi duties, no more power, no future place for you."

  


" Poppa?"

  


" You would have to leave all your past behind to be in the future."

  


" No more, painting, violin?"

  


" No more running, racing?"

  


" Iie, nothing. I can't make the decision for you, I cannot force you to make a decision, and no one should sway your decision. I want you to decide, and I want you to write it down. I will read the decisions and inform you of it."

  


The three of us take pieces of paper and write out our answers. I think a little and decide quickly. I write it down in kanji and fold it in half. I give it to Setsuna-momma who smiles at me. Michiru-momma and Haruka-poppa give their papers to Setsuna-momma. She leaves and we all look at eachother. I'm not sure whether or not Michiru-momma and Haruka-poppa voted the same way. I think they did, I mean they do think a lot alike. Setsuna-momma comes back smiling, but I don't know if it's a good thing or not. 

  


She sits down and starts to drink her tea again. I move my hand toward Haruka-poppa and she hands me back my tea. It's cooler now so I drink some. Setsuna-momma stares at us and tells us that we must like our lives a lot, we all voted to stay normal, no senshi lives, no past. Our duty to our princess is done, we will live our life in peace, in the music world, the racetrack, the art world, and for me, well I have classes tomorrow. At least now I have friends. 

  


  


  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://shygrrl4u.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://shygrrl4u.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
